


Desserts

by Loverofmostfandoms



Series: Ariaya and Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari is very much surprised by a smorgasbord of edible fun Cullen has prepared for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts

Ari awoke mid-morning very sad that the warmth of Cullen’s body was not there to greet her. She was sure he had gotten up before the sun came up to begin his work and let her sleep because he knew she didn’t get nearly as much as she needed on her adventures on the road; especially when her main party was that of three men who snored like bears in hibernation. 

She relished being in a real bed and stretched her body as much as she could, guess she would have to start her day. Donning her usual Skyhold attire of a dark blue tunic and black leggings, she went about to her normal duties of checking in with Josie on any news of nobles she would have to avoid or suffer through another dull conversation of playing coy and making everything a question. Thank goodness there was no one she would have to kiss ass with. After that she checked in on Leliana, making sure to ask after Ser Nugsalot and his new home. The woman couldn’t gush about him in a sweeter manner, which was completely different than her usual seriousness about the business of the Inquisition. Ari was glad Cullen had thought of that idea before she had. She just saw a defenseless creature that needed a home and didn’t think of the overall plan to care for him. He was in good company now it seemed. 

She ran around Skyhold seeing how the rest of her companions were doing. Of course Cassandra was practicing her fighting or potentially taking her frustration out on the poor dummies. Blackwall was being alone as usual in the barn but he seemed to prefer his own company to that of others, even though he had been invited multiple times to join the rest of the gang for a night of drinking. 

Before she got sucked in to the tavern where she knew Bull would yank her in to some sort of drinking game or in to stories with Varric she went to see her love just to make sure he wasn’t sleeping at his desk. She ran along the battlements to get to his door, without knocking she opened it to find him staring at his bookshelf, no doubt looking for something that would be beneficial to the troops in the long run. He was a planner for the future whereas she seemed to be a person that went by the seat of her pants for the majority of the time. 

“Well, Commander, you look so serious. Whatever could be the matter?” Ari asked him as she wrapped her arms around his back with her face coming to the middle of his shoulders; she snuggled in to his cloak. 

“Inquisitor, I was wondering when I would see you,” he said with what she knew was a smile. 

He turned around to look at her giving her a chaste kiss before someone walked in. 

“I apologize for not waking you this morning, but you looked so peaceful and also I didn’t want to deal with your wrath for waking you before the sun was up.”

Ari gave a short laugh, knowing she was not the easiest person to deal with early in the morning, “As much as I missed you this morning I am glad you did not wake me up. Am I going to see you tonight?” 

Cullen looked at her like he was going to disappoint her, “I am sorry Ari, I have a lot of work today and I don’t know how long it is going to take me to get it done. I am sure your companions can keep you company and keep you occupied until you need to go to sleep again. I can promise you that I will be able to see you tomorrow should I get all this work done.”

Ari pouted a bit but she knew that he doing his job now was what was allowing her to get her job out of the hold done and kept them on track to defeating Corypheus. 

“Okay, but I am going to hold you to being with you tomorrow, but will you promise me if you get done early enough that you will at least come to our room rather than sleeping in that board of a bed I know you use when I am not here?” She worried about him while she was away, she knew he slept better in their bed but he didn’t want to encroach on places that would make people talk more than they already did. 

“I promise Ari, now go enjoy some down time while you can,” he leaned down to give her a less than chaste kiss and playfully pushed her towards the door. 

\----------

“Boss!! You need to stay at least for another round!” Bull was even louder than he usually was, but that was what happened after about six rounds of whatever he chose to drink. Ari was safe and stuck with ale all night and even won some coin from the Qunari because he was getting a bit sloppy on his game of Wicked Grace. 

“Dorian my dear, I would suggest you get that big oaf up to his room to sleep off whatever this is before he loses all his earnings he keeps bragging about,” Ari said with a wink as she got up to go to her room. 

“My lovely lady, I can’t tell him what to do, but maybe I can suggest something,” Dorian said with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned over to his now very public lover and whispered something in his ear. 

Bull got up with no hesitation and picked up Dorian to sling him over his shoulder. 

“Nights over guys, I have someone to do,” he announced to the whole tavern. Not that anyone needed to know since they would all probably hear what was going on in about five minutes. 

“You guys have fun the rest of the night,” Ari laughed over her shoulder as she walked out.

She briefly thought to go try and take advantage of her commander but when she saw the light still burning bright in his office she decided to leave him be to his work. She had to pick her battles and tonight she didn’t want to give up something in the future for a brief moment with him. 

She trudged up the stairs between the main hall and her bedroom door. She saw a faint glow under the door; she didn’t remember lighting any candles before going over to the tavern. Actually it had still been light out she remembered. 

She cautiously walked up her stairs, afraid she was going to get assaulted with another fitting session with Vivienne or Josephine for some important event she didn’t know about yet. What she was expecting and what she saw were completely on different ends of the spectrum. 

\----------------

What her eyes tried to take in all at once was Cullen sitting in her chair next to the fire wearing nothing while reading a book. 

“Ummmm… uhhhh,” Ari could not even make out words to comprehend what was going on, “I saw your light on in your tower, what are you doing here? What happened to working all night?” She fired off as soon as she could make her mouth work. 

Cullen looked up at her and gave her that half smirk he knew she loved so much, “It is called a surprise my love, I don’t know if you have taken in the whole room or if you are just focused on me. I hope you are not that careless in the field?”

“I would be if you were in it with not a stitch on you at all times. Screw fighting demons, I would be screwing you constantly.” 

With that she finally took in her room, there were candles strategically placed around the room to give it a soft glow, a fur rug in front of the fire place and on her desk the reports were gone and on top of it were a whole array of fruits, cake and even what looked like chocolate sauce. She even spotted a tea pot with two cups sat next to it. 

“What is this all for?” Ari asked still wondering what her commander had on his mind, other than being naked.

“Well I have actually been done with work since you came to say hello to me earlier this afternoon but I needed you distracted for some time to get this ready. I figured we could get interesting and make each other our desserts for the night,” 

As he got up from his chair he dipped his finger in the chocolate sauce bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. 

Just those simple acts made Ari want to jump on his and get a taste for herself. 

“My dear, for us to enjoy what I have planned you are wearing way too much clothing,” Cullen said as he swiftly lifted the hem of her shirt over her head in a quick motion. 

She had never gotten undressed faster than she had then. She stood in front of the man she loved so much with still a foot of space between them as they took in each other with their eyes. 

“As this is your plan, what would you have me do?” she asked breathing a bit heavier than she wanted to be at that moment, trying to have the strength to push him to the bed and ravage him without the plan he had on his mind apparently all day. 

“Lie down on the fur and I will show you”

Ari complied and lay down on the rug enjoying the softness that encompassed her; it reminded her of the neck of his cloak, just not as thick. 

While never taking her eyes of the very naked and very excited man of her dreams she watched him go over to the desk and pick up a platter of assorted fruit, her mouth, watering at not just the gorgeous man but seeing her favorite fruit, cantaloupe, on the plate as well. As he got nearer he knelt down next to her, plucking a piece of the juicy melon off the plate guiding it to her mouth. She bit in to the piece while the juices flowed down her chin. All of a sudden his mouth was there licking and sucking up whatever juice had escaped. She moaned into it as he got to her mouth and slipped his tongue along hers to enjoy the taste together. 

She pulled at him to try and get him to roll on top of her, to feel his weight but he pulled back and just smiled. He took another piece of fruit, a strawberry this time and bit in to it letting the juices fall on to her stomach. After he finished his bite he went to work on the juice sliding his tongue along her stomach giving kisses every couple of inches and dipping his tongue in to her belly button making her gasp and put her hands into his hair. 

“No my dear you need to put your hands down, I want to enjoy my play without you rushing me” he said as he slowly licked up to her pert nipple before flicking it with his tongue. 

She moaned and placed her hands in to the soft rug; wondering if he picked the fur because it had longer hair along it for her to grip on to. 

He went back and forth indulging in the fruit and the juice that splashed along her body until he came to another piece of melon which he bit in to above her now wet and quivering cunt, making sure the juices splashed to mix with her own. She moaned at even the thought of his mouth on her, before it finished out of her mouth his mouth was on her sucking up the sweet juices of the melon and her. Using his exemplary mouth skills he sucked her, nipped at her and licked her until she was screaming his name. She hated she couldn’t grip in to his hair while he made her come. He licked her while her body rode the waves of her pleasure until they were back to a dull ache. She knew he was enjoying what he could do to her but he had stopped and was just looking at her. 

“Can I touch you now or is your torture not over?”

“I would hardly call that torture, but yes you can touch me,” he said as he slid his body up along her nipping at her so sensitive skin on his way up. 

With those words she hooked her legs along his waist and flipped them so she was now straddling his. She grinded herself along his very hard cock, he arched in to her. She knew he was using all his strength and composure to make sure he could enjoy this and she was going to make him wait just a bit more. 

“You better stay there for your own torture or you won’t get any more fun,” she whispered in his ear. Before she pulled away she licked the outer shell of it and she heard him hiss. He was like her with his hands in the fur to make sure he stayed where he was put. 

She got up to look at what was left over of his dessert spread. There was the chocolate which would be fun in its own messy way but she wanted to enjoy that together. 

“What kind of tea is this?”

“It’s just peppermint, it was there to keep me calm while I waited for you,” he said questioning her actions as she poured herself a cup. 

She loved the smell of the tea, its sharpness bringing her senses a bit more on edge. She usually had a cup in the morning to wake her up, but she had other plans for this tonight. 

She walked back over to her lover, pushed his legs apart and sat in between them. 

“Ari I would really appreciate it if you didn’t put that anywhere on me, it has a heating rune on the bottom of the pot so it can be very hot” worry was edged in his voice as he said it. 

“Don’t worry dear, I am not going to cause you pain, tonight” she said with a promise in her voice, “Please, relax”. With that he seemed to relax just a bit.

She took a sip and he was right, it was on the hot side but she just needed it to warm her up a bit. 

After she took a couple of sips she left just a bit in her mouth and then lowered her body more in the space his legs created and lowered her mouth on to his very hard and straining cock. 

He moaned at the warmth that radiated from her mouth. She moved her mouth to coat his whole length with the tea as well as hummed in appreciation. She loved his cock in her mouth and she could tell his restraint was breaking as he arched in to her mouth. 

She removed her mouth and he accidently let a whimper leave his mouth. 

She smiled then as she blew along his cock, which made him moan louder than she had thought she would get. She knew it was a sharp contrast from the warmth of the tea, the peppermint left a cooling sensation but not painful along his cock where she blew. 

She slowly climbed up his body biting gently along his wonderfully sculpted body until she came to his mouth where she kissed him deeply, letting him get a taste of peppermint. The taste of the fruit and her cunt mingled with the tea taste and it was odd but wonderful at the same time. 

With enough teasing between the two of them she sat up and guided herself over his straining cock. Both of them moaned at the feeling and she began to move with ferocity that she thought it had been months instead of just a day since the last time they had been together. 

With all the teasing they did it didn’t take her long ride over her edge. Once he knew she had gotten off he took her hips flipping her to her back so he could slam in to her to find his release. The sound of their bodies slamming together brought her over again so quickly since the last one. As her walls clenched around his cock he moaned her name loudly as his seed spilled in to her. She milked him for everything he had before he slumped forward with his arms on either side of her head so he wouldn’t crush her. 

She kissed his nose and he shifted pulling himself out of her so he could lie next to her with her head on his shoulder. 

Ari smiled up at him, “We didn’t even get to the chocolate.” 

“Give me a little bit and I will show you what I planned on doing with it, I am not done with you tonight,” he said as he kissed the top of her head. “I think you are now my favorite dessert of all time, even more than those tiny cakes.” 

“Well I plan on letting you indulge on that dessert as much as you like my love,” he smiled at her. 

And that she did.


End file.
